How Could You?
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: oneshot Inu Yasha does a terrible thing, something he will never forget.... and as Kagome comes back 4 years later... he finally figures out what went wrong. But why is she back and why is she warning him about the upcoming danger? SessKag


I got really bored in my Sociology class and since that class is 3½ hours long… I had a lot of time to think…. And somehow I came up with this really messed up one-shot… so… tell me what you think…it starts as a drama and tragedy then changes into Action and Romance..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

She looked down at the bundle of joy that laid contently in her arms as she heard a twig snap causing her head to snap left. There he stood in all his glory. Inu Yasha. She panicked. A smirked played on his lips as he smelt the fear rise within her.

"You stupid bitch," he snapped before walking slowly towards her. She darted in the opposite direction and searched for a place to hide. Then she spotted a place, a cave. She ran inside and quickly placed a barrier at the entrance so nobody could enter.

By this time the small child, only being a day old, cried and cried.

"Shh, everything will be alright soon, I promise," Kagome soothed rocking the young girl back and forth, "Kya, that will be your name."

She heard something moving in the back of the cave and got into a defensive position as much as she could without dropping her poor child.

"Human, what ails you?" a voice questioned reverberating off the walls.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. She then looked back down at the child. She knew what she had to do.

"KAGOME!! You fucking bitch!" she could hear Inu Yasha yell from the entrance of the cave.

"Mommy's going away for a while, I love you Kya, never forget that," Kagome whispered as she kissed the baby on the forehead before shoving her into Sesshomaru's arms, "please take care of her."

After that she took her chances and ran clear out of the cave and into the forest. She didn't know what to do.

Inu Yasha had raped her one night when he was drunk, mistaking her for his precious Kikyo. He abused her, again and again, until he finally passed out cold. After that, she ran, she knew once he woke up and found out what he did, he would blame her. What other choice did she have but to run? Once he found out she was pregnant with his baby he set out to kill her.

"What have I gotten into?" she questioned as she felt claws swipe her arm and she cried out in pain.

"You slut," Inu Yasha whispered into her ear as he pinned her to the ground.

"We have to do something! Gabriel! He's killing her!" an Angel proclaimed.

"We simply can't interfere, that is the mortal world, therefore we may not meddle within it. I don't know what made fate change it's course but it seems that Kagome will be coming sooner than expected," the angel Gabriel explained hugging the young angel to him. All they could do was watch the scene unfold before them.

"Inu Yasha, please, leave me in peace!" Kagome cried as Inu Yasha drew up his hand once again.

"You bitch, you think I'm gonna leave you alive after baring my child? I'm married for Christ sakes. If Kikyo finds out, she'll kill me!! Better you than me! See you in Hell whore!" Inu Yasha laughed as Kagome's painful scream echoed throughout the whole forest.

4 years later

_How could you?! I trusted you_

Inu Yasha shot up from where he was sleeping, "Kagome?"

_I loved you._

Inu Yasha continued to look around the hut. He saw Kikyo laying next to him and his young pup next to her. He ran a clawed hand through her hair before kissing her forehead. He didn't need Kagome, he didn't need the copy, he had the original and everyone knew the original is better than a clone.

_Whose child do you think that is? Inu Yasha, his eyes, his eyes are red. It clearly isn't yours._

"Shut up!" he whispered harshly into the night.

_Inu Yasha, I'm dead because of you._

"Shut up!" he yelled as he ran outside to look around, "where are you?"

_I'm in your mind. An even trade for what you have done to me._

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled as he sniffed the night air. That's when he caught it, the smell he hadn't smelt in four whole years.

_I TRUSTED YOU!!_

He held his head in pain as memories came rushing back about that night. There was so much blood, so much! He knew she was dead once he slit her neck. He just had to make it an extremely painful death, didn't he?

_Why?_

Inu Yasha stopped suddenly, why did he kill her? He was married with a child on the way, that's why? He sniffed the air, once again he caught her scent and ran for it. He could see a ghastly glow at the end of the forest and knew it was her.

_I was going to be a Mother, you left a child in this world without a Mother Inu Yasha! You of all people know what that's like, don't you!_

"I found you," he whispered as her words hit him hard. He hadn't realized that he was leaving a new born without a mother. He knew what it was like to lose a mother, it wasn't a good feeling at all.

He walked towards the radiant being the stood in front of him with their back towards him. Black wings sprouted from her back as a black kimono was placed upon her body.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"You made me what I am today, Inu Yasha, God's right hand girl, the taker of life, I am Death in it's true form. Now here I stand before you, with a message from my master," Kagome stated before turning around to face the one that had murdered her in cold blood. Her eyes her dilated as black stripes appeared on her checks, representing royalty as the cross emblem glowed bright on her forehead.

"Slut! Even when I kill you! Your still going to try to get me to take you back? You stupid bitch!" Inu Yasha yelled trying to take a swipe at her. As soon as he did he fell to his knees and bowed his head.

"Now that your down there, listen and listen well! The final battle with Naraku is coming within the week. He will come for his child, Inu Yasha. In the final battle you will die and go straight to hell. I am here to give you one last gift. A gift that can destroy Naraku and restore peace to this land. I need you to put your feelings aside for me and accept it," she explained taking a small jewel out of her kimono.

The jewel sparkled blue and pink as she extended it in her palm.

"What is it?" he questioned as Kagome released her spell from him.

"The last of my Miko power, I was chosen to defeat Naraku and die in the final battle, but you my dear changed my fate. So, you must take my place," she explained placing the jewel in his hand. He immediately felt the immense power radiating off of it, "the blue energy is so when your near death, you won't die unless I will it. So don't piss me off and I won't send you to Hell. One week Inu Yasha," she stated before turning and jump off the side of the cliff.

Inu Yasha lunged forward to try to stop her from falling to the bottom then stood in amazement as Kagome flew towards the western lands.

Kagome smiled as she remembered Gabriel telling her she could visit her daughter for a week. She was hesitant at first because what if Kya became attached to the fact that she was there. Then she thought about her mother, Kagome would have given anything to see what her mother looked like if she didn't know.

Kagome landed by a castle and stayed hidden in the shadows as she heard a voice before her.

"Daddy, what was my mother like?" she heard a young girl ask. Sesshomaru looked down at her before picking her up to place on his lap.

"She was an extremely powerful miko, very respectful, and most importantly, she loved you with all her heart," his words were warm and soothing as Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek and she forced her wings to vanish from sight. She sighed and sat against the tree behind her. She now questioned if she should see her daughter or not. She looked so content with thinking Sesshomaru was her father and her mother was simply dead.

"She misses you," she heard someone say from above her as she looked to see Sesshomaru.

"I know," was all Kagome said as she stood up, "I shouldn't be here. If she see's me it will only make it harder when I leave."

"Leave to where?" Sesshomaru questioned lifting her chin with his hand.

"I am dead, I've been dead for 4 years now, Sesshomaru. I am Death in it's true form. I come to collect the souls and send them to Heaven or Hell. Gabriel gave me a week on Earth, to warn Inu Yasha of the coming battle and to see Kya. But, I don't think I could face her after abandoning her like I did," Kagome explained as tears formed in her eyes.

"Go to her, she needs to at least know that you are here, even if for a little while. She will be grateful to be able to know you at all. She is always asking me about you thinking that I was your mate and I being to afraid to tell her otherwise tell her stories of when you were with my half brother," Sesshomaru stated taking her hand in his own.

"Thank you, so much," she whispered as he pulled them into the clearing where the young girl played.

"Kya! There is someone where I would like you to meet," Sesshomaru stated as Kya looked at the woman holding her dads hand.

"Mom?" she questioned, tears in her eyes as Kagome nodded, "MOMMY!!!"

The girl cried as she ran towards Kagome. Kagome met her half way as Kya jumped into her waiting arms, and there, they cried. Sesshomaru also joined in on the hug, trying to comfort the two crying girls.

"Mommy, where have you been?" this question alone made Kagome cry harder as she cradled the young girl to her.

"Mommy has been away on business, she will only be able to stay for a week, Kya," Sesshomaru explained standing up.

Then he left the two girls to catch up as he walked to his study. He had grown to respect the young miko, the emotional torment she had to endure, all the trials and temptations, somehow he knew it wasn't right for her to have endured all of them alone.

It was getting late and Kagome had just finished saying goodnight to Kya as she entered the room Sesshomaru assigned to her. She walked gracefully to her balcony as looked towards the sky.

"Oh Gabriel, what am I to do? I knew it would be hard seeing Kya, I know she is safe here but I feel the need to protect her now," she whispered into the sky. She sighed and allowed her wings to appear behind her. She jumped up onto the railing and sat with her legs over the side, "why did you have to send me? Why not Keio! She could have easily completed this task, I can't handle this, I thought I could but I can't!"

"You can and you will complete the task in front of you, Lady Kagome," a voice called from behind her.

"Yes, I can and I will but I will be sent back to Heaven and finally being able to see Kya and holding her in my arms. I know I'm dead but it will kill me inside. I know she has you, and you will take care of her but it's not the same, ya know? Sesshomaru," Kagome explained looking towards the sky as her wings vanished into thin air.

" I know how you are feeling but everything happens for a reason," Sesshomaru stated walking up to her. He placed his arms around her waist so her back was against his chest. She immediately calmed down and relaxed into his hold.

"We can't," she whispered looking to the forest below. She felt him kiss her cheek as a tear fell from her eye. He kissed it away and she turned her eyes towards him. They gazed into each others eyes and Sesshomaru slowly began to move his lips to Kagome's.

"We can, you just won't accept it," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. Tears escaped her eyes as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love moments like these," Keiko said from a nearby tree.

"Fate has a way of pulling peoples strings, we knew those two would end up together but who knew it would be because of what Inu Yasha had done. I would have never expected something like this to happen," Gabriel explained.

"Can't you just say yes or no! Does it always have to turn into a lecture?" Keiko questioned looking at the kissing couple.

"I'm just saying!" Gabriel stated looking back towards Sesshomaru and Kagome, "hopefully everything will turn out alright for them."

"Sessho-" Kagome started but was cut off by Sesshomaru's kiss once again. Her heart was beating uncontrollably now, she didn't even know it could beat this hard. Sesshomaru moved Kagome over to the bed and lightly pushed her down, "I can't."

Sesshomaru sighed and held her in his arms protectively.

"I won't let anything happen to you or Kya, now rest," he whispered as Kagome nodded off to sleep. Sesshomaru looked down at her sleeping form as her Kimono changed into a pure white gown before whispering, "what am I going to do?"

A week seemed to flash by in the blink of an eye as Kagome smiled sadly up to Sesshomaru before looking down at Kya who slept soundly in her arms. She had enjoyed her week here, but now it was time to go help in the final battle with Naraku. She didn't want to go, Sesshomaru and her were getting along so well and she was finally with her baby again. She kissed Kya on the forehead before placing her into her bed.

"Goodbye sweetheart, I loved you," she whispered as a lone tear fell on her head. She stood up and her and Sesshomaru walked outside.

"It won't be the same without you," he stated turning to look at her.

"I can't do anything about it or I would, after Naraku is defeated I will be sent back to heaven, it's where I belong," she whispered sadly as she looked up at him. He sighed before placing a soft kiss onto her lips. After a minute it became more forcefully and demanding. She knew he didn't want it to end but it had to. A moment later he pulled away from her and placed his forehead on hers.

"I love you," he whispered. Her eyes widened in shock at what he just heard escape his lips. She knew they had a special bond, but could it be love? Tears formed behind her eyes.

"I love you so much," she cried throwing her arms around his neck. They kissed one last time before Sesshomaru released Kagome. She closed her eyes and her wings appeared on her back as she started to levitate in the air.

"I will always watch over you, always, my love," she smiled before taking off towards Inu Yasha's forest. She flew as fast as she could and found Naraku and Inu Yasha sword fighting.

"Bastard! Leave us alone in peace!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"I've come for my mate and child," Naraku stated before connecting with Inu Yahsa's arm. He hissed in pain then looked toward the sky as he felt an enormous power come their way, " no way in hell…"

"You better believe it! Dance of flames!" Kagome yelled as flames started to dance around Naraku as if taunting him, "NOW INU YASHA!"

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled as the attack hit Naraku but before it did an arrow shot out of the bushes and pierced Inu Yasha in the chest, close to the heart. Kagome knew that arrow was meant for her, it would have been her fate.

"Chains of HELL!!" Kagome yelled as chains formed around Naraku tying him to the ground. Slowly he started to fall deeper and deeper until the ground opened up underneath of him, "face you fate!"

Demons roared as they started to claw at Naraku's flesh and laughed as he screamed in agony. Soon the portal closed only leaving a bloody battlefield and a half dead Inu Yasha. Kikyo emerged from the forest with a notched arrow, pointing it towards Inu Yasha.

"You idiot, did you really think I loved you?" she spat on him as he cringed in pain.

"Leave us!" Kagome stated sternly as Kikyo glared at her, "I'll send you straight to Hell in a moment."

"Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered weakly as she flew over towards him, "I'm sorry, I was a fool."

"I'm giving you two a second chance, to make things right. You will forget all about Naraku and live like you did 50 years ago," Kagome stated as Inu Yasha looked at her with wide eyes. Her wings turned crystal white as did her kimono.

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned looking her straight in the eyes.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, everyone," she stated turning towards Kikyo, "you will no longer be walking around only being bound here for you hate of Inu Yasha. You two will love each other till the end of your mortal lives and die old and happy. Like I should have."

"Kagome…." Inu Yasha whispered as Kikyo dropped her bow to the ground.

She could be human again, Kagome was giving her a chance to live out her life with Inu Yasha. It was too good to be true. The woman she despised was giving her a second chance at life. A tear fell from her eye as she looked up at the Angel in front of her.

"Your… your too kind," Kikyo whispered softly as Kagome smiled.

"I think that's my best quality if I do say so myself," Kagome stated holding out her hand in front of her. She smiled at both of them before snapping her fingers. They vanished from sight, being sent 500 years to the future to start a new life together, without all the trouble here.

Her work was done, she had nothing else to do here. She smiled sadly as she thought of Sesshomaru and Kya and how much she was going to miss them. Then she saw Gabriel above her and let a tear fall.

"Lets go home, my sister," Gabriel stated taking Kagome's hand in his as they ascended to Heaven.

Once they hit the golden gate Gabriel explained the God needed to speak with her about some matters. Kagome just nodded and walked up to God's throne and bowed in honor.

"My Lord, Gabriel said you bid to see me?" she questioned keeping her head bowed low.

"Ah, yes my child. I have been informed about your work on Earth with the hanyou Naraku and I am very pleased with you, but I'm afraid I'm going to need to denounce you as the Angel of Death, my dear," God explained placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't understand, my Lord?" Kagome questioned uneasily. Had she not pleased him?

"I also saw the exchange of love between you and the Lord of the Westernlands. I can not allow you to stay at my side any longer," God said.

"But Lord…"

"Lady Kagome, I can't allow you by my side because I can't watch the Lord suffer at you loss…"

"Lord?"

"Therefore, I am sentencing you to a life as an Immortal, to stay by his side forever," God finished as he looked down to see tears of joy in Kagome's eyes. She didn't know what to say, he was giving her a life with Sesshomaru, the Ice demon she had grown to love over the past week.

"My Lord, I don't know what to say," Kagome just looked at him and he smiled down at her. He snapped his fingers and the next thing she knew, she was free falling to the Earth's surface. "HOLY CRAP!"

Kagome looked around to try to find a safe landing, then she spot Sesshomaru standing right below where she would land.

"SESSHOMARU!!" she yelled as his head snapped to the sky as he saw Kagome coming straight for him.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath as he held out his arms to catch her. She laughed as she flipped to slow herself down a bit then connected with Sesshomaru's strong arms. The force of her fall forced him to spin her around a few times as they laughed at having each other in their arms.

"He gave me a second chance!" Kagome yelled hugging Sesshomaru close to her body.

"What?" he questioned, not believing what he had just heard.

"God, he made me Immortal so I could stay with you," she whispered as she blushed. He spun her around again as they laughed, then stopped so he could kiss her passionately on the lips.

"I love you so much," he said between kisses. He was so glad to have her back with him. He could contain the smile or the laughs or the small blush that formed on his face, "will you become my mate?"

"Yes!" Kagome yelled excitedly kissing him. He licked her bottom lip as she opened her mouth willingly for him. The moment was soon interrupted.

"MOMMY!!" Kya yelled bursting out of the bushes and onto Kagome's leg, "are you here to stay? Please don't leave me again! I love you so much! Please mommy!"

"I'll never leave you again," she stated picking Kya up as Sesshomaru nudged her, " neither of you, I promise. I love you both too much."

With a promise fresh in their minds, they made their way back to the Westernlands, to their new home and to a long life of love. Who knew that fate would have fooled them all into thinking that it wasn't in charge. It just liked to put a few twists into things to make them more interesting, and that's what makes it so special.

The end..

Wow… I seriously wasn't expecting this to be 8 pages… so read and review and tell me what you think!! I seriously wasn't expecting this kind of story… but it's what came to mind… you can review now! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
